Seasons of Love
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: A.U. Every summer Roxas spend with her Mom. Every summer it is always the same. Spring into a love life, Heat up the love life in the summer, start to Fall apart and by winter her cold shoulder scare them off and then. Repeat until this summer. Gender bend female Roxas.


**A/n: been beta well on cold meds so there might a lot mistake. Sorry for that. **

**Season of Love**

** Chapter one**

** Roxas p.o.v**

Summer time vacation normally means no school until the end of August. The youth rejoice in endless fun. However.

"Roxie, you can't stay in there all summer." My Dad whine at me through the bathroom door. "Come on, sweetheart. I know she a super witch but-No wait I mean." He suck at talking to me but I don't mind. At least he love me for me.

"Demyx, I'll handle this go take her bag to the car." My super awesome step-mom, Zexion, is the punk-emo type. They been married since I was three. I love her a little more than my real mom. As she never force me to act like the 'princess' type. "You only have a year left until you can say 'no'. I'm sorry you're force to spend the summer with your mom, the beauty queen, who ride around on a boom at night."

I couldn't help but laugh at picturing my mom, dress up like as a naughty witch flying around in the sky. "I'll be out in a few minutes." I sigh leaning more into the door, hugging my skateboard to death_. "Good-bye normal life." _I thought to myself walking out to the car.

Waving at my friends as we drove pass them, laughing at my upside down 'Good-bye' sign. 'C-ya Roxas. We'll miss you forever' sign. As if I'm leaving them behind forever.

The train station scene play out this, much hugging, double checking my suitcase plus making sure my phone has a full battery.

"Are you sure you do not want us or just me to tag along. Just to make sure you get there?" Maybe I did pick the wrong time to decide to go by myself.

"Demyx, she's will be turning sixteen in eight days. If Roxas believe she is ready to take the train along. Then I have faith she will be just fine." Zexion has more faith in me then I do myself at times.

"Mom, is right. I'll be alright but if you believe you need to come. I won't stop you." His sea-blue lite up as Zexion only shook her head. "But I really don't want a fight to break out between you guys. Remember what Dr. Fair tell us 'your fights do not hurt anyone but me' she repeated that after each visit."

And victory is mine with that one! Oh yeah. Maybe I do cheat by hitting below the belt some but I don't want to hold his hand forever. He will always be my Dad and will always be there to pick me back up. I just need to do this myself.

* Train 13 departing for Twilight Town on track Three *

That announcement sent me on my way for a grand summer.

"I know you're getting to old for this but in my eyes you will always be my Goldilocks sitting her skateboard crashing into thing." He rumble on and on so I just hug him well saying. "I love you, Dad. I promise to call once I get there."

My step mom only mess up my hair some. "Love you, kiddo. Get going before you miss the train."

I waved one last time before taking my seat for the next two hours. Giving me a lot of time to think about my dysfunctional family and friends. Seeing what make us different but the same. Like both of my Moms. So different but a lot like.

Zexion always been shy. Larxene always been out going. Zexion always think things through. Larxene always jump right into action. In a more simple way. Zexion the water and Laxene the oil. They only come together for one thing. Me.

I guess I'm sort of like the two of them together. I'm somewhat shy but never think things through. I'm know to be short temper and let my angry get the best of me. But they are the most strong women in my life and I love them both.

My thought end once the train finally reach Twilight station for my welcoming party of one. My Mom, dress like a model wearing the latest fashion for the season. "Over here sunshine! There my little girl under all those boyish clothes." Super tight hug as my face was force into her chest. I hate being short. "Let's get you home and change into something nicer for dinner tonight. There is someone I would like for you to meet."

Everyone never believe I'm her kid. I do not look like a beauty queen like she does. She stand 5'11 and I'm only 5'7 at the most. She has all the right curves as I have none. Well I do but I don't like wearing clothes that bring them out. She won every Homecoming queen in high school and I won nothing. Okay some skateboarding contest here and there. She also been named Miss Twilight twice. Beauty queen gave birth to a punky skater chick.

I know I will never understand one thing about my life. How my parent ever stay together long enough to have me.

Home sweet home in her ally side town house. "Just put your suitcase in your room. Change into what I pick out for you, kay?" She quickly push me toward the stairs as she grab the phone to call the flavor of the season.

Walking up the stairs, passing by all her beauty queen picture. Staring at one I like the most, Homecoming Queen of 1997. I was almost a year old on hip. Her simmering orange dress shine more than the camera flashes that night. Or so I been told.

"Roxas, you have twenty minutes to get ready. We're going to eat at your favorite place along the beach." Her voice snap me back to what I need to do as she continue talking on the phone. "Trust me she will love you." I just roll my eyes up at that comment. In all the year of staying with her. I never seen the same guy with her the next summer I visit.

"I see you paint my room again." It was eyesore. Almost look like Big bird murder sense. Yellow with splash of red. She only ignore me by staying downstairs. "At least it's not pink and purple or that god awful minty lime green and royal purple." I thought pushing the bedroom door open more. To see everything change and I mean everything.

My futon bed was gone. My two cherry oak dresser gone. My bamboo hard wood floor. Gone too My neon blue walls gave way to a burn yellow. My black trim fade away to a neon red. White carpet cover my whole floor.. White carpet who in their right mind would put that in their house. With someone who drop everything in their hands. My cherry oak dresser was replaced with flower power gold color ones.

"Like the new room. I seen it in one of the those tv shows and thought you would like it. If not we could always change it back." I didn't realize she come up the steps. "However the bed need to stay because all little girl dream of owning a princess bed." I tried to hide the distaste from that site. A canopy bed. Red fame the rest was cover in gold. "My fashion deprive daughter. Fine come tomorrow you can fix it up the way you want it."

I was honest with her by telling her. "Mom, my room look like it belong in a Home and Garden for the color blind."

She leaned her head to the side. "I see your point. It look like a tacky motel room. Be sure to call your Dad before we leave." I could hear the distaste in her voice speaking of him. "Please wear what I heave pick out for you." Her last word felt like a dagger of lightening through my chest as I seen the scrap of rags on my bed.

Lavender color mini sun-dress with silver strips heels. She got to be kidding me. Just because I was born a female doesn't mean I want to be all girly. "And no jeans or combat boots!" Another shoot through my chest.

Calling back home real quick trying to find somewhere to hide that girly outfit. "I want to die!" Were the first words out of my mouth once I heard someone pick up. Thankfully it was my step mom and not my Dad, who would have freak out beyond words.

"And you were only there for how long?" she chuckle out. "Roxie, sometime we have to grin and bare things. Even if it playing dress up with Mommy." I use to play dress-up a lot when I little with Zexion. During one of my Dad music video.

"Do I have smile and play happy about it?" Holding up with mini dress to the mirror. Seeing how much leg I would be showing off.

"No I wouldn't want you to over do it and make her think you're enjoy yourself." Words of wisdom just seem to come so easily from her.

"Good point. I'll call Dad later, kay?" Short good-bye and it was off for a shower. Re-shaving my legs four times just to make sure my legs would look nice in a dress that come up way pass my knees.

Using my 'think like mom' skill as I rub her glimmering body lotion on my legs in hope to add some shine on my pale white legs. They never see much sun anymore after skinny up my knees so much from wearing shorts well skateboarding. I just started wearing knee-high pants only.

Double checking everything before coming downstairs to the most common site. Mom in a super tight yellow checkers mini dress, her breast pop-up and on parade. "How come you can wear boots and I can't?" Not that I want to wear canary yellow go-go boots.

"Heels make you taller, dear. Beside they're so cuter on you than me." Missing the fact that I can't walk in them. "What me to do your make-up?" I don't normally wear make-up maybe some eye liner here and there. "Take a seat, you will be looking like a princess in no time." Some light purple eye shadow there, a bit of blush here and now I look like a mini her. "Add some lip gloss and you're all set."

All set to meet someone I won't ever meet again, dress up like a baby doll. All I need now is my box to fit in.

"Walk on your toes, princess. Like this." She all full of grace as she glided across the street. It kind of suck watching all the traffic stop until she reach the other side well I nearly run over. "Keep up it's not lady like to show up late."

"Why does everything in this stupid two have to be up hill?" All up hill walking on my toes, complaining the whole time.

"Ladies do not complain" She sung out as we finally reach the train station to catch one for the beach. "Now let's practice smiling and sitting." Every summer are spent in a beauty queen boot camp in hopes I would enter the summer beauty pageant instead of the struggle match. Faint smile ear to ear, ankle tuck behind each other and blah blah blah.

I had to listen to that until train arrive at it next stop. In heels I can't run away from her screaming as much as I want too. "Yes Mom, whatever you say!" Thankfully what I wanted to add was drowned out by a motorcycle flying by us. All shiny black, even the rider was dress head to toe in black.. I couldn't be sure but I think his turn my way. Wait on second thought. Looking over to my right where the dark aura was coming. Stood my mom with her arms cross glaring at me.

"I seen that little Miss. No way will my daughter date anyone with one of those. Any man who like that much power between his legs is lacking some where." I really hate when she enter weird mode. Walking or more like stomping as the dark aura become more blacker with lightening shooting out of it. "Motorcycle equal loser so forget Miss."

"I was just looking it not like I'm going to walk up to the guy and ask for a date or throw my undies at him." I really need to keep my angry in check so I will stop embarrassing myself by yelling out thing like that in a crowd of people**. Now I really want to kill myself! **

"It seem we're a little early oh well that only mean I can pick the table. Now do I want to eat inside with the gloomy lights or outside with the glow of the sun settling on my skin." Another weird moment as she finally stop playing music chair. It was a make-up check in the bathroom, talking everyone she knows, being called 'little Roxie' then finally she started to glow, worst then I have ever seen. Great the boyfriend/pet is here

"Yo." I didn't turn around to catch a glimpse of him. Why should I and who say 'yo' anymore?

"You smug my lipstick." An innocent giggle before a quick meet and ditch. "I need to fit myself up. You two get to know each other, kay?"

A flaming red-hair dude with a pony-tail flop down on the chair across from me. I don't know why but seeing his face, tick me off. "Let's get this straight right off the bat. My Mom goes through men like the four season. She springs into action, heat up in the summer, fall out of love, then she'll freeze you away. So I don't care to get to know you by next summer you will not be here." Yeah I rip the guys heads off before he said a single word to but he had right to know.

"How everything going? Are we ready to order?" The moment of truth come once Mom come back to the table. "Roxie? Reno?" How wrong is that having the same letter in his name as mine.

"She has a lot of spunk like you, Duchess. No wonder you like to call her your little princess." You got to be kidding me, they have pet name for each other already. "Beside she remind me of my two nephew."

"Are they spending the summer with their favorite uncle again? Or did they get into trouble and the great mighty Turk had to bail them out?" It's really gross watching her flirt in front o me. Especially when I'm to choke down my food as fast as I can.

"A little of both but they get it from me. Anywho one of them already made it but bail on this idea." Lucky for him. "The other should arrive tomorrow or later." It all the same. Like all my summer before, sitting in the same diner, watching her flirt, batty her eyelashes, leaning into him, moving in different ways to get her breast to pop out more. I won't let my mind wonder where her hand go when they under the table.

But this time. This summer feel different. Maybe because he ask me. "So what would you like to do tomorrow, Roxas?" He actually said my real name. "You look around the same age as my nephew, so it should be fun. Don't glare at me my Duchess. They are good kiddies."

Great.. now I don't know what I should do. Guess play this summer by ear.

**A/n: Well chapter one what do you guys think..**


End file.
